The Shocking Face Mask Of Doom
by metarockstar
Summary: Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf discover a mask that conducts electricity. How are they going to react to it once they try it out? (Note: This is my first fan fiction published on here. I know it's not that great, but I worked hard at this)


Fire Emblem: Path Of Radiance fan fiction

The Shocking Face Mask of Doom

By Meta Bliss

It was a beautiful day in modern day Crimea. Somehow, three brothers from the Greil Mercenaries made it into the modern world. They are living in the suburbs of Crimea. One day, one of the brothers found a garage sale right next door. He went over to the garage sale and looked around. The green haired man's name was Boyd. When Boyd looked around the garage sale, something has caught his attention. It was a box displaying a mask with a device attached to it. Boyd looked at the box and wondered what it was. He asked the woman running the garage sale about it.

"Ma'am," Boyd said. "What is this thing?"

"That is called Rejuvenique," said the woman.

"What does it do?"

"It tones the face with electric impulses. It's supposed to be a really nice product! Do you have someone in mind who would like this?"

"Yeah. I want to get this for my girlfriend."

"That'll be $10, sir."

Boyd paid $10 for the Rejuvenique mask and brought it home. His brothers, Oscar and Rolf, saw him come in right away and they saw the box that Boyd brought in.

"Boyd, what's this?" Rolf asked.

"This thing is called Rejuvenique. It's a beauty product!" Boyd said.

"I wonder what it does," Oscar said.

The three brothers went into the living room and opened the box. There was a mask, a cord, a video tape, a manual, tubes of gel, and a control box. Oscar picked up the manual and looked at it. "So, this thing electrocutes your face?" he asked.

"Yes," Boyd said. "The woman who sold it told me how it worked,"

"We should get a 9-volt battery for this," said Oscar. "Rolf, can you go get one, please?"

"Yeah!" said Rolf. He looked around for a battery, and then he found it and gave it to his brother.

"Thanks," said Oscar. He installed the battery into the control box. After watching the video tape on how the mask works, the brothers decided to give it a try. Rolf was afraid to use it because he was just a child. He decided to sit and watch as his brothers try it out.

"So, which one of us is trying it out first?" Oscar asked.

"I'll try it out first," said Boyd. He put gel on the probes in the mask and put it on his face. He took the control box and turned it on. He selected a pulsation that he might enjoy. When it was all set, Boyd started the 15-minute session. He could feel a tingling sensation on his face as the pulsations were being sent to him.

"How is it?" Oscar asked.

"This…..feels good!" said Boyd. "It's really helping me relax!"

"I'll try it after you," Oscar kind of felt uncomfortable about trying out the mask. He thought that it looked scary. The electric part made him more nervous. He continued to watch as his brother relaxed with the mask on his face. After 15 minutes, the session was over. Boyd took off the mask, feeling a lot better.

"Man that was awesome!" said Boyd. "Your turn, Oscar!"

Oscar started to sweat. His hands shook as he took the mask and started putting gel on the probes. Once he was finished, he put the mask on his face.

"Are you okay, Oscar?" Boyd asked, feeling worried.

"Y-yeah," Oscar said as he grabbed the control box. "I'm just feeling nervous about this,"

Oscar set a pulsation that was a little high, then started his 15-minute facial session. The electricity was being sent to his face and it was a bit intense for him. He tried all he could to relax. Was he trying to relax, or was he being tortured?

"Oscar, just relax," said Boyd, holding his hand.

"Why does electricity feel like this?" Oscar wondered. He held onto his brother's hand. The pulsations still felt intense. Oscar didn't know if it was going to be over or not. Just then, 15 minutes have passed. The facial session was over. Oscar quickly removed the mask from his face and said "Now that was scary!"

"So you didn't like it?" Boyd asked.

"No I didn't!" said Oscar. "I am never putting that mask on my face again!"

"I'll give this to Mist," Boyd said. "She'll really love it!"

"Let's hope it doesn't scare her…"

Boyd put the Rejuvenique product in his bedroom. When Oscar went to bed that night, he was having nightmares. Nightmares of putting on the shocking mask of doom. In his nightmares, he was being tortured by the mask. It was electrocuting him non-stop. When Oscar woke up, he was panting and sweating like crazy. He then didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Will his nightmares stop?

THE END


End file.
